1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for controlling the flow of liquids and gases, and more particularly to a device for use with utility control valves in residences and other structures.
2. General Background and State of the Art
On an almost daily basis, people need to control the flow of water or gas to an appliance in their residences. People must be able to turn on and off water to the toilet, dishwasher, clothes washer, hot water heater and other appliances, as well as needing to turn on and shut off the flow of gas to a clothes dryer, for example. In many of these situations, access to the on/off flow control valve is limited because of lack of space. For persons with disabilities or old age, bending down and contorting themselves to access such a valve may be difficult or almost impossible.
There exist valve systems that can automatically stop a toilet tank from overflowing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,725 to Gish discloses a valve for controlling the water level in a toilet tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,299 to Dalfino discloses a shutoff device for an inlet valve preventing leaks and overflowing water from a toilet tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,280 to Wodeslavsky discloses an inlet and outlet control valve for a toilet.
None of these patents addresses the issue of providing a device that can be used by almost any person, regardless of age, height, or physical condition, for a wide variety of appliances found in a residence to easily shut off the flow of water or gas to the appliance.
There exists, therefore, a need for a device for use in conjunction with utility control valves on appliances to enable the manual opening and closing of the control valve.
There also exists a need for a control device for use in conjunction with utility control valves that provides easy access to any utility control valve, regardless of the valve's location.
There also exists a need for a control device for use in conjunction with utility control valves that can easily be adjusted in length to adapt the device for many situations.
There also exists a need for a control device for use in conjunction with utility control valves that are of durable and reliable construction.
There also exists a need for a control device for use in conjunction with utility control valves that may be easily and efficiently manufactured.
There also exists a need for a control device for use in conjunction with utility control valves that are affordable for elderly and disabled market segments.
None of the known control methods and devices for use in conjunction with utility control valves, either by themselves or in combination, is seen to anticipate or suggest the method and apparatus disclosed and claimed herein.